


Explosive

by Juniper11



Category: Justice League, Naruto
Genre: Batman Knows Everything, Choices, Crossover Pairings, Dimension Travel, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Time Travel, but itachi knew it first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper11/pseuds/Juniper11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"True, but not everyone's death will drive my brother to madness."</p><p>Itachi attempts to save Sasuke.  Sakura just wished his plan didn't involve sending her to a completely new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Itachi Uchiha from where?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all for farfetched ideas...and I do believe this is as far fetched as I can get. Keep that in mind as you read.
> 
> So I'm trying something that in the end I may scrap because I'm slowly becoming obsessed with otome games. So in other words in this story you'll get to chose what path you'll take. At the end of almost every chapter you'll have a choice of which way you want to go. Every decision you make affects the story. I'm still up in the air as to whether or not one path will have a happy ending and one will lead you to a bad one, but we'll see if I even make it that far.
> 
> That being said chapters will be short, but I'll try to have something of an update schedule. 
> 
>  
> 
> -JnR

A shrill scream escaped Sakura's lips as she found herself caught in Itachi Uchiha's Tsukuyomi. The red sky stretched on endlessly as she waited bound to a pole awaiting the torture that her ex-teammates' brother had planned for her. She didn't know how she had gotten into this mess. She had trained tirelessly with Kakashi to avoid this very thing since the day she realized she'd never have the courage to kill Sasuke. If she couldn't kill him then at the very least, she couldn't give him the opportunity to kill her, because he had proven that it wasn't past him.

 

Itachi walked towards her and stared at her dispassionately for several moments before his face softened briefly. It was odd seeing him look at her kindly. It raised the hairs on the back of her neck and made her think there was no way she was going to escape alive. "I have no ill will towards you Sakura Haruno."

 

"Then let me go," Sakura said immediately, hopefully. But hope was a cruel thing. You would have thought that with her life she would have let go of it by now, but Naruto had this uncanny way of instilling it in people. Sakura sighed.

 

"I cannot. Your presence in Sasuke's life interferes significantly with my plans." She wasn't in Sasuke's life. He had abandoned her years ago, and even more recently they had tried to kill each other. How they had anything to do with each other was beyond her. Or maybe it was possible that Itachi didn't know about that. Somehow she doubted that. In fact, she questioned a lot of things.

 

“Your plans? I highly doubt Sasuke gives a damn about your plans.”

 

“You make a very valid point Sakura Haruno. However, if anyone should care you should.” Sakura paid little heed to his words as she was too busy trying to escape from her binds. If she could get down, maybe she'd have a chance.

 

“It is of no use. You will not escape until-or if I wish it. Not even she who hides within your mind will be able to save you.”

 

She who...as Sakura's mind made the connection as to what he was saying her eyes widened. “Inner!” She gasped out. Sakura hadn't heard from her inner self in years. Suddenly another stake appeared at her side. Bound to it was her very own mental warrior who happened to be broken and battered—the very obvious workings of Itachi Uchiha. Inner's head hung low down on her chest. She was eerily silent which let Sakura know just how badly Itachi hurt her. Was she even still alive? No, she had to be. Inner was a part of her. She couldn't die unless she did...she hoped.

 

Anger danced wildly in Sakura's eyes. “You have a funny way of showing you have no ill will towards me.” Itachi turned his head and looked at Inner's unmoving form. “This was necessary. She would not listen to reason.”

 

“And what makes you think I will?”

 

“The fact that we have conversed this long gives me hope. Your warrior is the 'ask questions later' type.” Sakura couldn't argue with that. She knew Inner because Inner was a manifestation of herself. She was everything that she couldn't be. Everything she had to hide. Everything about herself that was unreasonable. To Inner, all Itachi ever could be was a threat. He invaded her mind without permission which meant he had to be eliminated from her domain. She would never ask the simple question, 'why are you here?' or more importantly, “what do you want?”

 

“I want you to leave.”

 

Sakura wasn't sure she heard him correctly. She could have sworn he said he wanted her to leave. What did he mean by that and why? Because of Sasuke? Her path didn't cross with Itachi's, and it didn't cross with Sasuke's since he had left the village. What threat could she possibly be to the Uchiha brothers?

 

“Sasuke has...feelings for you.” Sakura almost smiled but didn't think, with the current situation, that it would go over well. It was a nice sentiment that would mean she was slightly neurotic if she chose to believe it. She didn't. Sasuke was gone, and their encounters after he left had not exactly been pleasant.

 

“You doubt my words.”

 

“I haven’t exactly been privy to warm and fuzzy feelings from Sasuke.”

 

“And you never will be.” A pang went through Sakura's heart at his cruel words. Did he honestly not care even the least bit that she had feelings for his brother? Was he trying to hurt her? That was a stupid question. She was trapped in her mind in a world of his making tied to a pole and at his mercy.

Of course, he was trying to hurt her. “Because if you stay here, in this world, you will most assuredly die.”

 

“Death is a certainty for every man and woman.”

 

“True, but not everyone's death will drive my brother to madness.”

 

Sakura wanted to argue that the whole conversation was ridiculous. What did her death have to do with the here and now? And wasn't he going to kill her? What did he care about Sasuke's supposed madness? They were all questions she wanted to ask, but somehow she found herself gagged. She glared daggers at Itachi, but for some reason they were ineffectual.

 

“I am not the Itachi Uchiha with whom you are familiar. I am from the future.” Sakura rolled her eyes, but he ignored her. “I have seen the person Sasuke becomes after your passing...and it is not pleasant.”

 

Sakura, who didn't believe a word of what she was hearing, wondered how it was that she 'died.'

 

“You died during the Fourth Great Ninja War. You died saving his life and the life of your teammate.” That did sound eerily like her. If she were going to die then dying for Naruto and Sasuke would be alright. A trickle of fear slid down her spine at his words because if—and that was a big if—what he was saying was true if she left like he wanted who would save Naruto and Sasuke? If they needed her to live, then she had to _stay._ “You cannot stay.” Was he reading her mind? “If I send you to another world then things will alter to suit your absence.” And what if it doesn't? Sakura thought wildly panic overtaking her. “It will.”

 

It was madness, but she had always known Itachi Uchiha was insane. You'd have to be to kill your entire family except for your younger brother. However, it was apparent that madness was contagious because she was starting to believe (or at least believe that he believed) his words.

 

“I like to be fair Sakura Haruno. Because I am taking away everything you know and love I will give you something in return.”

 

The gag that suddenly covered her mouth was gone, and she cried out, “Wait! There's a hole in your plan! If it is my absence, that drives Sasuke mad won't sending me away only ensure that happens?”

 

“You weren't listening. It was your _death_ that drove him to madness, not your absence. We both know that Sasuke can be just fine without you constantly being underfoot.” Yeah, she knew that just like she was starting to understand that it wasn't the Uchiha way to soften any blows. “With absence, there is still hope. With death there is none. Now choose.”

 

What was she supposed to be choosing? She didn't have long to think on that as suddenly in the air two symbols floated before her. The brilliance of their colors made a mockery of Itachi's red and black world. Sakura stared at the two symbols suddenly wondering if this was all a bad dream or maybe she was just hoping it was.

 

“Choose, or I will choose for you.”

 

Sakura swore softly. Dream or not she wasn't going to let anyone take her choice away from her.  Though it was kind of ironic that he already had.

 

If it were a dream, though, she'd laugh about it in the morning.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

> If you choose the symbol on the left go to chapter 2.
> 
> If you choose the symbol on the right go to chapter 3.
> 
> Yes, the descriptions of the symbols were deliberately vague.

 


	2. Long Live the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was she a _fish_?

Sakura chose the strange symbol on the left. She couldn't raise her hand and point at it since she was bound and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of choosing out loud since it felt like she'd be accepting her fate, so instead, she simply focused on the symbol.

 

There was something in the back of her brain that told her she knew what the symbol was but she couldn't quite remember it at the time.

 

The world of red and black slowly started melting away distracting her from her thoughts. She glanced around her wondering what was happening and if she had somehow broken Itachi's hold on her mind. She glanced at Inner who finally seemed to be waking up only to have their eyes lock and for her to look at her sadly. She mouthed a few words, but Sakura was distracted from processing what they were since Itachi's voice cut through her consciousness.

 

“It's always the hard path for you isn't it Sakura?” He chuckled humorlessly. “At least you will have a love greater than any other you could ever find here....”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura opened her eyes and gasped for breath only to realize that she was underwater. She let out a scream that ricocheted throughout Atlantis. Her eyes scanned around her wildly wondering where she was and how she got there. She was living _underwater,_ and for some reason, she wasn't drowning. It was madness.

 

Sakura paused.

 

No, it wasn't madness. The dream she had the previous night flooded her brain. This was the work of Itachi Uchiha. Another frustrated scream escaped her. What had he _done?_ Was she a fish? Had he reincarnated her into a fish? No, that wasn't exactly the brightest conclusion to reach since she could see that her hands weren't the least bit fish-like. She also had legs instead of fins, so that nixed that idea as well.

 

Sakura looked around her trying to make sense of things. She was in some room underwater. A sunken ship? Maybe...but that didn't explain why she could breathe underwater. Sakura moved towards the door to open it but found it to be an unsuccessful attempt. Perhaps the pressure from the water was making it difficult to open. She'd have to break her way out. The displaced kunoichi summoned chakra to her fingertips and was seconds away from breaking the door open when it swung open, and a small man filled the frame. His features were nondescript as he had dull brown eyes with matching hair. No, his appearance wasn't the least bit important. His words, on the other hand, were.

 

“My Queen, what is it that troubles you...” His words trailed off as he looked at her, then he looked past her as if searching for someone.

 

“What have you done with the Queen?”

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish to reply go to chapter 4 
> 
> If you have no reply and wish to stare at him wondering what the heck he's talking about go to chapter 5


	3. Facing Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hadn't been just a dream.

Sakura opened her eyes. She just had the freakiest dream about Itachi Uchiha. She had no idea why the man even came to her mind in the first place. She must have been thinking about Sasuke before she went to bed and their encounter not too long ago. Sakura shook her head not wanting to think of that disastrous event and sat up glancing around her then froze.

 

She was not where she had been before she closed her eyes. She had been out on a mission with Kakashi and Naruto. It was something they would have taken care of quickly, but the had crossed paths with...

 

It wasn't a dream. She really had tangoed with Itachi Uchiha. The last thing she remembered was him telling her to choose between two symbols and picking the one on the right.

 

Sakura furrowed her brows trying to think of what exactly he had said after she picked the right side.

 

“You'll thank me someday Sakura Haruno. You'll have a love greater than any love you could have ever imagined with Sasuke.”

 

A love greater than what she imagined with Sasuke? That wouldn't be too hard. At their last meeting, they had tried to kill each other. He almost succeeded whereas she had failed. If it hadn't been for Naruto, she really would be six feet under pushing up daisies. Sakura blinked back the tears that would have fallen and focused on her current situation.

 

Where was she? Itachi said she had to leave to keep Sasuke from going mad, but he hadn't exactly told her where he was sending her. Still, it shouldn't be that hard to get back, because all she had to do was ask someone where she was and then head back to Konoha.

 

She should have known it wouldn't be that simple.

 

She was in the room the likes of which she had never before seen. There was nothing comforting about the place. It had a cold feel to it much like a hospital.

 

Truly she only had one option, and that was to leave the room and figure out exactly where she was. Sakura moved to the door opening and peering out. Thankfully, the hallway was deserted so Sakura applied a bit of chakra to her ears to increase her hearing to see whether or not she could detect someone coming. She heard no one.

 

So now she needed to decide which way would be the best for her to go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To go right go to chapter 6 (before 11/15/13)
> 
> To go left go to chapter 7 (before 11/20/13)


	4. The Not Quite Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cute ones were always married.

“Queen? There's no one here but me, and where am I by the way?”

 

He looked at her as if she had grown another head and then rushed out the door, making sure to close it behind him yelling that the Queen was missing.

 

It didn't take Sakura long to realize that she was in a lot of trouble. Any fool would look at the situation and come to the conclusion that she had done something to the Queen..of what? The seas? Sakura shook her head. She had to get out of here. She didn't care who the queen was she just wanted to stay alive and find _land_.

 

She tried the door to see if exiting was possible and found that it wasn't. Of course, it was locked. They wouldn't let anyone who had absconded with their Queen to run around willy-nilly. Sakura now found herself backed into a corner; she decided to go with her initial plan.

 

It only took a second to break the door. It took two seconds for people to swarm around her. Sakura glanced around her and realized there were too many of them and it was a fight; she couldn’t win--at least without hurting people that there was probably no reason to harm since all of this was Itachi's fault. Her best option would be to run.

 

Sakura made a move to do just that...and then realized that running underwater...just wasn't possible. So, in the end, she flailed around for a bit before actually _swimming_ away. Had she realized this tidbit before hand, she probably wouldn't have gotten caught.

 

Okay, she would have gotten caught seeming as though there were leagues of people underwater. What were they? Mermaids? Merpeople? She didn't see any fins...

 

She had just made it free of the building that she was inside when something sharp was pointed at her throat. It was the weapon that caught her attention first. She had seen it before. Sakura's brow furrowed momentarily as she concentrated on the object before the light dawned on her.

 

The weapon was the object that she had chosen. It was the image that Itachi had shown her. She didn't know how long she would have stared at the weapon if his voice hadn't cut through her horror and fascination.

 

“Where is my wife?”

 

Sakura slowly raised her head and found herself greeted by ice cold blue eyes. There was no warmth in his eyes, no life. Just looking into those eyes made her believe he had a heart made of stone. His blond hair hung down his back, and his face was covered with a scraggly beard. His bare chest was visible so that all that wished to ogle him could. Sakura very much wanted to.

 

All in all, it should have made him look slovenly, but that wasn't the case. Sakura felt her heart speed up and then she realized he said the word 'wife.' The ultimate buzz kill.

 

Of course. The first man that she met (Wait was he a man? She still didn't know. They were underwater so was it fish? Although, fish weren't the only thing that lived in the water. Hopefully, she'd have the chance to figure that out what the hell he was if they didn't kill her.) that made her heart race would have a wife. How lovely.

 

“Look, all I'm trying to do is go home. If you would let me pass...” She knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

 

“Speak so that you may be understood or the words you say may be your last.” Sakura's eyes grew wide. Why couldn't he understand her? She understood him perfectly so it would make sense that he could do the same. A sliver of fear squeezed Sakura's heart tightly.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish to try and speak again go to chapter 8
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to try something else go to chapter 9


	5. Gathering Intel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it was just better to be silent

Sakura said nothing to the question as she didn't have an answer—not to mention sometimes it was just better to be silent and wait. He used the word Queen which implied the woman who was missing held a significant amount of importance to what she was coming to realize was an underwater Kingdom.

 

She chose instead to furrow her brow and look at the man confused which served to throw him. She figured it would be better if he didn't know that she understood the language. Any edge she could get she would take advantage of to ensure that she made it home safely.

 

“The Queen? What have you done with her?” He asked again. Sakura shook her head and shrugged her shoulders hoping he believed that she didn't understand. He held up his hands and pointed to a chair. “Sit down.” He moved closer to Sakura and grabbed her arm and guided her, by swimming, to a chair which she sat in. Sakura watched the man realizing it would be the simplest thing to knock him out and make a run for it, but restrained herself. There was plenty of time to fight her way out if it became necessary. As it was, he was proving to be a kind man, and she hoped that he could help her.

 

He stared at her for a moment as if entranced before shaking his head slightly and saying, “Stay here. I must tell the King that the Queen is missing. If you value your life, you'll stay. Please, just stay.” Sakura looked away from him studying the room.

 

She was just now noticing how beautiful it was. The bed she had awakened in looked like it was covered in the finest linen and the rug beneath her feet was plush and comfortable.

 

How was all this done? She was suddenly very fascinated. She wasn't sure how long the man who found her was gone, but suddenly the door frame was filled with a lot of man.

 

He was over six feet tall which meant he towered over her slight frame but there weren't many men in her life who didn't. He looked quite fearsome with his long blonde hair and an unkempt beard. His blue eyes pierced hers looking for the slightest deception, but Sakura had been hiding things for years, and he wouldn't get anything out of her easily. He wore no shirt and given that one of his arms was covered in fierce armor and his other hand was a hook it only served to make him look terrifyingly beautiful.

 

It made her heart race.

 

Sakura slowly rose to her feet never once breaking eye contact with the man she knew to be King in the underwater world and bowed to him.

 

She didn't dare raise her head to gauge his reaction knowing that this moment of meeting was pivotal to her survival. She had met with dignitaries in her world before and knew that the slightest gesture could be blown out of proportion.

 

“You may raise your head.” His voice made shivers roll down her spine that he mistook for fear. “There is no need to worry. Rise and greet the King of Atlantis.”

 

Atlantis...

 

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. But that was a place of folklore and fantasy. It couldn't be real...and yet it explained so many things.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to chapter 10
> 
> After posting the next few chapters that already have date approximations I will go back and add dates for chapters that do not have them.


	6. Struck by Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Either he was crazy or she was.

Sakura went to the right and stuck to the shadows since they were a ninja's best friend. She found it increasingly odd that she hadn't run across anyone yet. She also didn't care for the look of the place. It was foreign to her.

 

“Hey, I've never seen you around before. Are you new?” It was only with practice that Sakura didn't nearly jump out of her skin at the voice. In a flash, he came out of nowhere causing Sakura to slowly turn around and face the man that belonged to the voice. When she looked at him, she found herself perplexed. He wore a tight red suit with a lightning bolt in the middle of his chest. His boots were bright yellow, and only a fraction of his face was visible. Sakura was no stranger to men in masks...nor was she a stranger to men in tight clothes that left very little to the imagination.  However, she was a foreigner to a man wearing both at the same time. All in all, though, he was very colorful or youthful as some would put it. Sakura tried to bite back a smile but was unsuccessful when he broke into a full-fledged grin.

 

Looking at him, for some reason, made her feel extremely safe. Maybe it was because he reminded her of home. A wave of sadness washed over her then because she had no idea how she was going to get back. She currently really hated what the remained of the Uchiha Clan.

 

“What's your name?”

 

She didn't know him. Caution would dictate that she lie and give him a false name and yet for some reason she decided to take a risk and answer truthfully, “Sakura.”

 

“Oh, I thought you were going to say Gorgeous, but Sakura's pretty too.”

 

Sakura blushed then asked, “What's your name?” He stared at her blankly making Sakura frown.

 

“I'm sorry. Could you repeat that? I didn't catch what you just said.”

 

“I said, 'what's your name?'”

 

“Sorry. I still didn't catch it. I don't think you're speaking English.” He smiled winsomely at Sakura, but she found no delight in it as she was confused. She didn't know what English was.

 

She could plainly understand everything he was saying so why couldn't he understand her? She couldn't help but voice her thoughts.

 

“That makes no sense. I understand you. Why can't you understand me?” He quickly came to a decision when it was evident he wasn't going to comprehend a word that was coming out of her mouth anytime soon.

 

“Uh..I think we better find Bats. Come on.” Sakura had no idea how a bat was going to help anything, but she nodded her head and followed behind him hoping he wasn't crazy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to Chapter 11


	7. Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To explore strange new worlds...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot.

Sakura gazed to her left and looked down the hallway. She felt uneasy about going to the left, but she was confident that after waiting a few minutes she heard someone in the opposite direction. She kept to the shadows passing several doors along the way. She was tempted to open a few of them to see what was inside but figured if she couldn't find a way out she could do that later. Besides, she had a feeling none of those doors would lead her out.

 

As she continued walking, she grew increasingly nervous. Something told her that when Itachi told her that she had to 'leave' he meant something far deeper than she could have ever imagined. She turned a corner then and forgot to keep herself hidden.

 

The sight before her was unlike anything she had ever seen before. Behind a wall of glass was an endless night that stretched seemingly into eternity. Embraced by the darkness was a bright blue ball with swirls of white, brown, and green that she couldn't take her eyes off. She was certain her eyes were full of wonder and delight at the scene before her.  She felt something like a kid in a candy store.

 

“It's beautiful, isn't it?”

 

Sakura turned her head at the sound of the voice cursing herself for being caught so quickly. The first thing she saw was the emblem on his chest. Her mind flashed back to the symbol that Itachi waved before her tauntingly. Her memory of the whole situation was changing rapidly due to an unmitigated amount of anger at the Uchiha so when she raised her head to meet his gaze her face contorted in fury. It was a fury that was completely replaced by astonishment when she looked at his face.

 

He was gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous...if a little flashy. She stared at him unabashedly wondering what part he had in Itachi's plan and if he was in cahoots with Itachi in some form. Sakura decided to stay silent as long as she could to see what he would reveal that would help her.

 

“I don't recognize your face. Are you one of the new recruits?” Sakura almost said that she was, but she figured that would be something that could easily be confirmed. It could also be a trick question, so Sakura turned her head resumed looking at the scene before her.

 

“I love looking down at the Earth from out here. It makes me calm.” Sakura blinked. Did he say the Earth? Was she looking down at the Earth as in the planet she _lived_ on? Sakura's head whirled around to stare at him incredulously. Where in the world had Itachi sent her?

 

Sakura couldn't breathe. She was going to hyperventilate. Actually 'going' was the wrong word. She was hyperventilating.

 

Sakura barely managed to get out, “Bag, get me a bag.” She missed the alarm that crossed his face and Sakura suddenly had no idea how to escape. She wasn't on Earth. Even if there was a way for her to get back to it, she wouldn't know how to use it.

 

Talk about not having your feet planted firmly on the ground.

 

She just hoped against hope that he was able to help her before she passed out in a strange place with no one who even knew her name—and whether or not she was a friend or foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to Chapter 12


	8. Deadly Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hurt more than what it looked like it would.

Sakura looked at the man puzzled as to why she could understand him and he couldn't understand her. She considered that maybe he was pulling her chain but with a deadly weapon pointed at her throat it didn't seem very likely.

 

“I don't know where your wife is. All I want is to know where I am and how to get home.”

 

His eyes narrowed into slits at her words and he growled, “Wrong answer.”

 

Sakura threw herself backwards to avoid the blow she knew was coming. The man swung his trident, and Sakura suddenly realized what the weapon was. She heard stories about it when she was a child. Of an underwater world with a King who carried a trident in the world of Atlantis.

 

No...she couldn't be. Itachi wouldn't be so cruel as to send her to a fairy tale world. He couldn't be powerful enough to do something like that, because if he was then what hope was there for her to get home?

 

It became a game of cat and mouse. The man she assumed to be the King of Atlantis tried to land blows on her, but Sakura dodged every one. He was fast and it was a difficult task seeming as though she wasn't quite used to moving like the ninja she was underwater, and she knew it was only a matter of time before she tired. She just hope he tired before she did and was willing to listen afterward. She didn't dare try to hit him because if he were truly royalty like she was starting to believe, it wouldn't end well for her.

 

It turned out that was a forgone conclusion. Sakura saw a figure in the distance swimming towards them. It was a something dark that moved purposefully. She thought she heard it call out, “Aquaman!”

 

That small distraction cost her. Sakura felt a waves of pain rush through her body.  It felt like she had been hit with one of Kakashi's Chidori's before darkness claimed her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“This is an Atlantis issue. I refuse to bring her to the surface world. She took Mera.”

 

“Did you see her take Mera?” Orin refused to answer so Batman continued to speak. “Did she try to harm you in any way?” The silence continued. “Have you considered that maybe harming the girl isn't the best way to get the answers you need?”

 

“I asked her what she had done with Mera and she refused to answer. However, that's beside the point. Why are you here Batman?”

 

Batman paused for a moment before saying, “I detected a disturbance in the area. I decided to check and see if you needed assistance.”

 

“I don't. You may leave.”

 

“Arthur, if I detected her presence—and quite simply I may add, there may be others who have as well and they may come searching to see what they can find. The best option for you until you can talk to her is to get her out of here. Keep in mind that Mera's life may hang in the balance. The choice is yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the surface world: Chapter 13
> 
> A sea life for you: Chapter 14


	9. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had no problems telling anyone that Itachi had sent her to that dreadful world.

He didn't understand a word she was saying. So the likelihood of speaking again would only yield unfavorable results was high. She had a feeling just looking at the man that he would have no qualms about striking her dead. There was a slightly crazed look in his eye that Sakura wasn't going to take for granted.

 

His weapon remained pointed at her neck and Sakura decided she wasn't going down without a fight. So without a second thought she brought chakra to her fingers reached out and grabbed his weapon with the intention of flinging it far away but had the misfortune to receive the shock of her life before darkness claimed her.

 

* * *

 

 

When she opened her eyes, it was only to find herself restrained on a bed. Her chakra wasn't restricted so she knew that if necessary she could break free, but she had done enough running for the moment. It was time for her to figure out what was going on and what Itachi had done to her and what the man's weapon had to do with anything.

 

“You're awake. Good.”

 

Sakura didn't like the look the man above her sent her way. His cold eyes promised nefarious things that she would be sure not to like. Because there were nefarious things that she _would_ like, but something told her that he didn't have those in mind.

 

“Now, shall we pick up where we left before?”

 

“If you like,” Sakura said.

 

“Good.”

 

Sakura frowned for a second and then said, “Wait, you understand me?”

 

“Why wouldn't I? You're speaking plainly and clearly—this time.”

 

“No, I'm not talking any differently that I was before.” At least she didn't think she was. He paused and looked at her a moment before saying, “Where are you from?”

 

She wondered how wise it would be to answer that question. What would he do with the information? Could it be used against her and her village? It didn't take her long to decided to give him the information. She had to take a leap of faith and hope her trust wouldn't be misplaced.

 

“Konoha, The Village Hidden in the Leaves.”

 

“There is no such place.”

 

Sakura scoffed. “Of course there is. I was just there. Now where am I? And why am I alive underwater? What did your people do to me?”

 

He blinked slowly. “You believe yourself to be a surface dweller?”

 

“A what?”

 

Sakura blinked. “A surface dweller? What's that?”

 

“Don't play games with me. Who sent you here? And where is my wife?”

 

“I know nothing of your wife, but I do know who sent me here.” And when she got home there was a certain Uchiha who was going to come to an untimely end. She didn't know how she was going to do it, but she'd manage it somehow.

 

“Who?” The question held a lot of menace within it, but Sakura was okay with that since it echoed what she was feeling within her heart.

 

“Itachi Uchiha.” She spat. “May he rot in hell after I kill him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to chapter 15


	10. Decision

Sakura slowly raised her head and met the eyes of the King.  He looked calm but only barely so.  He wanted answers, but the fact that he wasn’t demanding them spoke volumes.  Sakura was mostly confident that she could escape this situation with her life if she played her cards right.

However, she was about as good playing cards as her Master, so it was entirely possible that things didn’t bode well for her. 

“It is an honor to meet you, Your Highness.”  Sakura murmured letting her eyes respectfully lower to the ground.  The questions came shortly thereafter in rapid succession.

“Who are you? Where did you come from? And what have you done with my wife?”  His words were stern but had a bite to them.  It let Sakura know that the King meant business and he was not one to be taken lightly.    Sakura raised her head.

“My name is Sakura Haruno.”  She paused.  “I suspect that I’m not from this world.  I was sent here against my will by a dangerous man.  I would not be surprised if he orchestrated your wife's disappearance, but that is something I cannot say for certain.”

Sakura paused waiting for his response.

“Why should I believe anything you’re saying?”

Sakura, ever the diplomat, replied, “You shouldn’t.  I’m a stranger, in a strange land who arrived under suspicious conditions.  If I were in your position, I wouldn’t trust me.”

He stepped closer to Sakura who fought not to stiffen and prepare to fight.  The hook that replaced his hand gleamed malevolently, and Sakura considered searching her person for a weapon but pushed back against the temptation.    “What would you do if you were me?”

Sakura somehow knew, looking in his eyes, that whatever she said would seal her fate.  “Answering that question is a double-edged sword, Your Highness.”

Sakura saw his lips twitch before a stern look crossed his face.  “And why is that?”

“As I said, you shouldn’t trust me.  If I gave you my answer, then logic would deem that you would do the exact opposite of my suggestion.  And the exact opposite could mean the difference between my life and my death.  And frankly, I want to live.  And taking my advice, well, that may not end well for me either.  While, I’m against gambling I think it would be in my best interests to throw myself at your mercy and see where that leads me.”

The King of Atlantis fell silent for so long that Sakura began to fear the worst.  Imagining all the horrible ways he could end her life (except by drowning because apparently, she couldn’t do that anymore) left her trembling. 

The King moved even closer to Sakura and leaned down so that his face was inches from hers.  His blonde hair brushed against her face, and Sakura felt her heart begin to race at his proximity.  “Until I find my wife you will not leave my sight.  Is that understood?”

“It is, Your Highness.” Sakura readily complied not knowing what that meant until it was way too late—not that she would have been able to change things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to Chapter 16


	11. The Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura begins to put together what exactly Itachi has done.

It turned out that 'bats' wasn't some animal which Sakura had initially thought but rather was a person.  She felt oddly out of place.   It seemed like costumes were the thing, and she didn’t have one.  'Bats' was called Batman and in all honesty, something about the man scared her.  He screamed 'darkness' and 'danger.'  It was something that attracted and repelled her at the same time. 

 

“Who is she Flash?”

 

“I think she's one of the new recruits, but she doesn't speak English, but she understands it so--”

 

“She's not a recruit.”  Flash frowned and glanced at Sakura who slowly shook her head.  There was no use denying it. 

 

“Then how did you get here?”  Flash asked quizzically, and Sakura replied her voice filled with venom, “Itachi.”

 

Batman looked at her and said, “A weasel sent you here?”

 

Sakura blinked wondering if he understood her then decided to try and see.  “No, Itachi is a man, not an animal.  It is his name.”

 

“Why did he send you here?”

 

Sakura scowled.  “Because he has some crazy notion that my future death will drive his brother insane.”

 

Batman and Flash looked at each other briefly before Batman repeated everything she said back to Flash. 

 

“If you don't mind me asking, can you send me back home?”

 

“Where is your home?”  Batman asked. 

 

“Konohagakure.” 

 

Batman paused and then said, “There is no such place.”

 

“Of course there is.  That's where I was born and raised.”  Then Sakura paused and thought about it for a second, and the answers that she was coming up with weren't the least bit plausible and were beginning to cause her more than a little distress.  “Where am I?”

 

“At this very second, you're in outer space right above the Earth.”

 

“Oh,”  Sakura said softly and heard Batman speaking dimly.

 

“Flash, lie her down on the ground.  She looks like she's going to pass out.”  Sakura was swept up into a pair of strong arms that felt nice and laid on a table that didn't feel anywhere near as good.

 

“Go get Superman, Wonder Woman, and J'onn.  I'll stay here with her.”

 

Flash nodded and zipped out of the room. 

 

He said nothing as Sakura lay quietly trying to compose herself.  She was in outer space.  Itachi sent her to outer space.  What the hell did he have against her that he would do such a thing?  This had to run deeper than Sasuke.  There had to be more to it for him to go to such lengths. 

 

She was determined more than ever to find out what it was. 

 

Not too long after she made that decision, three people entered the room.  A woman who walked tall and looked full of pride.  A green man and she couldn't even focus on him for fear that she'd let terror override her common sense.  Then she saw him the man with the S on his chest.  The symbol that she had chosen. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to Chapter 17


	12. The Term 'Human' is Relative

He didn't understand a word she was saying, but he did recognize the tell-tale signs of breathing problems.  Superman swept the small woman up in his arms and dashed to the medical wing looking for J'onn.  Well, at least that would have been his plan if he hadn't felt something like an electrical current slam through his body. 

 

It didn't hurt him per se.  It merely stung a little, but it knocked the lady in his arms unconscious.  He was even more determined then to find J'onn.  She still had a pulse, but something...had just happened between to the two of them and it seemed to be detrimental to her health.

 

Superman sped into the medical wing only to be met by J'onn.  “Superman, what is going on?”

 

“She was having problems breathing earlier so I picked her up to carry her to you, but when I picked her up something...happened.  It felt like I got hit by some electrical wave that knocked her out.”

 

“Lie her down.  I will look at her.”  

 

Superman watched worriedly as J'onn ran several tests.  He felt like an anxious mother hen as waited for news. 

 

“We will have to wait.  It seems that the damage done is healing itself.”

 

“She's healing...?”

 

“Yes, it is rather unusual for a human.”

 

“So she is human?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Then how...?”

 

“Given the people you associate with I surprised you would ask such a question, Superman.”  Superman looked away from J'onn as he was feeling a little sheepish.  His eyes landed on the girl and realized he hadn't looked at her carefully.  Her hair was pink, of all colors.  He wondered why she dyed it such a bright color especially since he didn't get the impression that she was a flamboyant person. 

 

“Who is she?”  J'onn inquired. 

 

“Isn't she one of the new recruits?”  Superman asked causing J'onn to shake his head. 

 

“You and Flash really should have been there to meet them.”

 

Superman shrugged.  There was nothing he could do about that now.  “Then who is she?  How did she get on the Watchtower?”

 

“Perhaps I should look into her mind before she awakens to determine that.  She may be a threat.”

 

“I do not think so, but do what you feel is best J'onn.”

 

J'onn moved closer and placed a hand on Sakura's forehead and let his eyes close.   The first image that he received was of trees.  Lots of them.  The picture peaked his curiosity, and he automatically knew that it was an important one.  He was about to probe her mind for more intel when suddenly he heard a voice yell, “ _Get out!”_

 

J'onn found himself forcibly thrust from the girl's mind.  The world spun, and his head ached.  He felt like someone punched him in the head.  He stumbled backward a bit and suddenly Superman was at his side to steady him. 

 

“Are you alright?”  Superman asked looking at him worriedly. 

 

“I am...fine.”  Superman didn't believe him, but he was distracted by the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen.  They seemed slightly out of focus as she was trying to come to grips with what happened to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go To Ch 19: To focus first on Superman  
> Go to Ch 20: To focus first on J'onn


	13. The Other Symbol

When Sakura opened her eyes, she gasped.  Her hands flew to her side where the piercing pain came from only to find that the wound had healed. 

“We think you healed yourself.”

Sakura sat up quickly and searched for the voice.  There was only one person in the room with a her-a man with a smile that could melt hearts. 

“I’m Superman.”  I glanced around the room looking for the King. “It’s just the two of us.  We thought it might be best if I talked to you alone.”

“I’m not underwater anymore.”

His smile widened.  “No, we brought you the surface world.”

“Am I a prisoner, then?”  The smile slid away, and he folded his arms across his chest in an obvious display of discomfort.  “Look, I’m just trying to find my way home.  I don’t know how I ended up in a world of fairytales, but I need to get back.”

He said, “Fairytales?”  the same time she said, “You understand me?  Why do you understand when the King did not?”

Sakura stared at the one called Superman.  He answered her before she could answer him. 

“You’re speaking English. Why wouldn’t I understand?”

Sakura blinked.  “What’s English?”

Superman’s brow rose.

* * *

 

“I can not enter her mind,” J’onn said.  “It is shielded.  If I try to force it, then I will hurt her.”

Aquaman growled, “Mera is missing.”

Batman, not mincing words said, “I’ve heard things haven’t been great between the two of you since your son died.  Maybe she left, and all this is a coincidence.”  Rage washed over Aquaman’s face, and he took a threatening step toward Batman.  Batman didn’t move because he wasn’t easily intimidated.  “If someone did something to Mera do you honestly think they wouldn’t have an escape plan intact?”

“She could have been working with someone who betrayed her.  Or this could be the first step to a multi-level plot.”

“It could be.”  Batman conceded.  “But I doubt it.”

* * *

 

“It’s the language that you’re speaking.”  Sakura sighed and glanced heavenward and silently cursed Itachi.  She hoped he died and she was there to see it.  “And what do you mean fairytale?”

“Atlantis doesn’t exist where I come from.  It’s just a story—“  Sakura’s words cut off as she stared at the symbol on Superman’s chest.  It was the other one.  The symbol she hadn’t chosen when Itachi offered.  Sakura’s eyes widened.  “Who are you?”  She asked in wonder and a bit of fear.  Sakura began inching away from him.

“I told  you, I’m—“

Sakura raised a hand as if she could ward off his words.

“I’m not going to hurt you.”

Sakura let out a choked laugh.  “Please, let me go or just leave.  I can’t—“

Sakura took a few slow, steady breaths to keep herself from bursting into tears.  This had to be the worst day of her life.  She thought it was bad when Sasuke left.  _This_ was a whole new level of trauma and pain which was just _great_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to Chapter 21


End file.
